


The Aperitif

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventurer - Freeform, BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Curse of the Lipomancer, Dungeon, Fattening, Feeding, Forced, Forcedfeeding, Furry, Magic, Super Sized Big Beautiful Woman, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wolfess, ssbbw, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: As Johanna returns to the Lipomancer's Castle, she is plagued by nightmares inspired by her present surroundings, and her bloody past...This is another little vignette set in the future of one of Johanna's stories from my Curse of the Lipomancer interactive to go along with one of my Inktober sketches. This one does not contain any weight gain and only implied fetishy stuff, though it does involve some death and violence so I might as well put a warning for that.
Kudos: 3





	The Aperitif

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Death, Violence

There were dreams. Of course there would be.

Johanna had expected them as soon as her head had hit the pillow, but she was exhausted, even more so after her journey through the castle, and the changes her body had been through... She couldn't resist the pull of sleep, no matter how much she'd wanted to, and within moments of laying on the soft bed, consciousness slipped from her like water through a sieve.

She knew she was dreaming. That was unusual. As she looked around the dining room, she knew it wasn't real... but at the same time it felt very, very much so. She could feel every breath she took, every beat of her heart, even the pain she felt as she pinched herself. The sensation was surreal, and worrying. Johanna had hoped that the nightmarish reality she'd had to face within the Lipomancer's lair would have dulled her actual nightmares, but this seemed... worse.

She looked around. The dining room seemed normal enough, but the decor seemed all too similar to some of the chambers she had seen within the castle. Ornate, somewhat clean and cared for, subtle hints at the true nature of the castle hidden wherever one looked too closely. Faded paintings on the walls, as ever, depicted men and women in various states of obesity, heavyset figures carved into the furnishings themselves, whether they be candlesticks or the legs of furniture. Largest and most obvious of all of these was also one that Johanna could not focus on, a gigantic tapestry that hung at the other end of the room, something she could not see not because it was faded or damaged, but because her mind simply refused to. She could follow the immense curves of the depicted figure up along the sagging stomach rolls and swollen breasts, could see the many clawed hands that clutched at her body and presented her eager paws with food, but she could not bring her eyes to the figure's face.

She knew who it was. She could feel her weight, even though when she looked down at her body now she knew she was thin again, much more so than she was even before she fell asleep, and much much more so than the woman on the tapestry.

Johanna knew all of this wasn't real, but she couldn't wake up.

She found her eyes drawn to the dining room table, towards a silver tray covered with a dome lid. The platter was like the opposite of the tapestry, she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Before she knew what she was doing she was sitting down at the far end of the table, reaching for the fork and knife that was set beside the covered platter.

What was she doing? She knew better than to eat anything in this foul place... Even in a dream this seemed foolish, especially in this place. Was this another trap? Was that why everything felt so horribly real? Would whatever happened to her here effect her body in the waking world as well?

Johanna's heart began to pound faster as she imagined herself waking up as huge as she appeared in that abomination hanging on the wall. She tried to set down the utensils clutched in her paws but couldn't, tried to wipe the eager smile from her muzzle but couldn't. Was this why she was so aware of her dream state? She was lucid but somehow wasn't in control. Was all of this just to torment her further?

What a disgusting trap, she thought as her stomach growled, as she licked her lips.

A wrinkled, clawed hand, much like the many from the tapestry, reached around her. Johanna was aware of the presence behind her, but couldn't turn, couldn't pull her gaze away from the platter before her as the dome was slowly lifted.

A chill rushed out from the gap between dome and plate, growing colder as it widened, snowflakes rushing out and drifting on the freezing wind. She recognized that cold, she hadn't felt it in years, but it was unmistakable...

Home.

Her heart pounded faster and faster now, she could hear her pulse... She wanted to look away from the platter before her and the horrors that were hidden beneath its dome, more than anything, but she couldn't.

White light poured from beneath the lifting dome, filling her vision, blinding her.

She knew she was dreaming. Why did it feel so real?

The cold. The voices. The fear.

She was smaller. This was years ago, she remembered this.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wasn't crying then, not yet. She was confused, frightened. Johanna looked at the wolves around her. They were like her, most of them as large and strong as she would one day become. She wasn't like them, not yet. All of them were looking in the same direction, at the wolf kneeling in front of them all, the same one she now looked at.

She wanted to scream. She couldn't. She wasn't screaming yet.

"We're going to die, all of us!" The wolf spat at the ground as he looked all of them in the face. Johanna knew him, of course she did. She didn't know what he had done, "I did what I knew was right, I tried to save all of you!"

The thick haft of an axe smashed into the wolf's jaw, blood spilling across the snow and ice.

Now Johanna screamed.

She didn't know what he'd done, why they were hurting him, but she had to stop them.

Strong hands held her back, hands she knew. She heard a voice telling her to stop through hard sobs, felt paws closing over her mouth as she screamed.

"She has to watch," Another wolf growled at her side over the sobbing woman behind her, "She has to see this."

"Please..." The voice behind Johanna whispered.

"This will be your punishment, and hers. Be thankful it isn't worse."

The hands holding Johanna trembled, reaching to cover her eyes, but stopping. Instead they stayed firmly grasped about her and covering her mouth, holding her still as she looked at the man before them all.

She watched as the man continued to shout, as the blade of the axe now lifted into the air.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

Johanna cried out as she woke, tears still in her eyes. Her heart was racing and adrenaline still pumped through her blood, but she knew within moments that something was wrong.

This wasn't a dream, but real as it was, the castle was still little more than a nightmare. She should have known better than to trust even a bed in this wretched place, and as she tried to sit up and found herself immobilized, she cursed herself for her stupidity.

Her head was held in place, not by hands now, but by a thick bedsheet wound into an impromptu rope. More of them bound her ankles and wrists... No, only one wrist. The right was still in the process of being tied, the sheet curling and winding about her still mostly free limb like horrid snake, tying itself into a knot under the power of some wicked enchantment.

Johanna snarled as she began to tug at her wrist, loosening the knot the sheet was attempting to form. The snakelike fabric began to move faster now, desperate to seal the wolfess's fate, but was far too slow, the knot much too weak.

The barbarian roared as she pulled her paw free, only to catch sight of the canopy that hung above the four-poster bed. A dark stain was beginning to form across it, spreading as the fabric began to sag and sink heavily, drooping forebodingly above the wolf woman's head. She began to work quickly now, free paw trembling as it gripped at the knot around her left wrist, tugging it loose and freeing it clumsily, too clumsily. Thick droplets began to drip onto her face as she worked to tug the sheets binding her head loose, finally getting it free just as she began to hear the fabric tear.

Johanna was heavy again, her body bordering on obese in the real world, but she was still able to push herself to her feet, stumbling clumsily as her still-bound ankles tripped her up. She flipped herself off the bed, clawing at the ropes of fabric that bound her legs until she was free completely, scrambling as she pulled her fat body across the room away from the hellish trap and turned herself over to look at what she had escaped.

From the hole in the canopy above the bed now poured a seemingly endless flow of thick honey, plunging down onto the spot where Johanna's head had laid immobilized just moments before in a torrid and unrelenting stream. Now the honey flooded across the bed harmlessly, lazily, but Johanna shuddered as she imagined what would have happened to her had she awoken even a second later than she had. She wiped the few drops that had landed on her face from her fur feverishly, wondering what filthy enchantment or spell might have taken hold of her had she been forced to swallow any of the honey. Surely it had somehow been altered like much of the food in this place to metabolize much faster, filled to the brim with extra calories, but whether it was addictive or not, she'd rather not find out. The way the trap was set up, she might have simply been forced to drink every drop of the heavy sludge just to make sure it all filled her throat and stomach instead of her nose and lungs...

She continued to watch the stream for a few moments as the honey slid languidly across the bed, cascading off its edges and over the floor below. She looked above the canopy of the bed and could see no source of the ooze. She assumed that wherever it was coming from, it wouldn't be ending for a long while. Had she been just a little big slower, all of that would have been inside her by now, likely pinning her in place upon the soft bed, her body swelling fatter and fatter until there was no longer a need for her to be bound there by enchanted sheets.

Johanna shivered in disgust as she walked away. She had dodged a horrible fate, and was now certain that at least the dream hadn't been the real trap.

Somehow none of that made her feel any better.

She set out into the Lipomancer's castle once more, determined to find the others of her party again and end this nightmare once and for all.


End file.
